


Dean's Father

by creeeed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creeeed/pseuds/creeeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas hears the phrase "who's your daddy" in a pornography video that Dean is watching. He assumes that it demonstrates sexual readiness and decides to use it in conversation with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Father

"Interesting," Cas said, frowning at the computer screen. He had gotten into the habit of looking at everything that the boys left open, with the exception of the animated pornography that Dean occasionally forgot to exit. It was true that Castiel had quite literally seen everything, but he had already seen far too much of this so-called "art form". He tried to keep an open mind when it came to art, but this “anime” was stretching his limits.  
But this was very interesting. Not only did the pornography involve two men (and a woman in between them, but somehow Cas disregarded that fact), but the man whose penis was covered by the woman’s mouth kept repeating "who's your daddy," to the apparent pleasure of the man who was rather vigorously—and somehow, it seemed, painlessly—thrusting into the backside of the woman. Perhaps this phrase was a sign of sexual readiness. It made sense, Cas figured, as spanking someone was part of pre-intercourse arousal as well as an act of punishment by a father after being bad. Actually, this seemed like quite the reasonable assumption, as that would link to the word “naughty,” which was laced throughout the video. If Dean was achieving sexual stimulation from pornography that contained these terms, perhaps it would make him more open to the idea of engaging in a sexual relationship with Cas. He decided they could be useful phrases to keep handy.  
The next day, while Sam was at a local library, Dean was taking a nap in a dingy motel when Cas appeared. "You prayed to me," he said.  
"Oh, sorry man," said Dean, "I was gonna ask you what the hell is killing people around here but then Sammy found it. It’s was just a Wendigo so he went to gank the bitch on his own while I caught up on sleep. Guess I forgot to let you know the change of plans."  
Cas was not angry as he was used to the Winchester boys taking him for granted, but he decided he might as well try out his new Earth slang. "Dean, I am your father."  
Dean burst out laughing. "You been watching Star Wars, Cas?"  
"There are no inter-galaxy wars waging at the moment. You are naughty, and I am your father."  
Dean widened his eyes at the ‘naughty’ part so Cas decided to lay that word to rest. Dean sighed and said, "You're not God, Cas, we've been over this."  
"No," said the angel. "Who is your father?"  
Dean just stared at him.  
"Who's your father?" He repeated, leaned over to slap Dean's thigh (his ass was on the bed, unreachable by Cas), and repeated, "I am your father."  
Dean jerked back, half smiled, and said, "are you trying to say "who's your daddy"?"  
"Um." mumbled Cas, annoyed that he got the terminology wrong. "Yes."  
This was so incredibly unforeseen and so damn endearing that Dean felt there was no way to react other than to kiss the angel. Cas decided to use slang more often.


End file.
